For Masochists
by UrKid
Summary: /“There’s this sexual tension between us”, Hidan said simply without looking at Kakuzu before the end of his sentence where he smirked again./ No gain, no pain. So Hidan simply must have it. /KakuzuxHidan/


I did this while I was in Egypt and... it's the only fic I did there.I remember there's something I don't like in this... but I can't remember what it was, I think it was abrupt... wait, which onewas the story I thought seemed like a part of a bigger story andso itwas crappy for a one-shot...? WellI bet you'll find out... Uh, I'm currently a bit out, not enough sleep x) I'll tell ya later, if I remember.

Anyway, this is a lovely story, so read it. Also Hidan and Kakuzu belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Be beware, they're yaoish, they're poetic and half of them are high! You willprobably comeacross some grammar mistakes too. Now, what else... be energetic and write a review!

* * *

Kakuzu pushed the decayed door open and walked into the dim hotel room. There was only one light on, which was on the chaste coffee table in front of a sofa. On the table there were a few bottles that once had contained alcohol. Small medicine bottles were lying all around that exact table and the different colored pills were spread here and there in random piles. The sofa was the next thing to be looked at in the light: it was poison green and the word filthy was probably the best way to describe it. Otherwise it was surprisingly intact. None of these however got Kakuzu's attention, but the bloody man with a scythe, leaning against the back of the sofa, almost limb. Hidan held the scythe above himself, bringing it up and down so he could lick the blood off of the blades. As the blood seemed to run out, he lowered the scythe to his own level and gently brushed the blades over his untouched arm. The brush made no scratch as he did not press it against his skin like he on the second run. Slowly he made a deep cut on his arm with all of the three blades of his weapon and shivered in the mixture of pain and pleasure. Hidan placed his mouth over the cuts, sucking the blood away. He then turned back to his weapon he had bathed in the blood he had lost. He ran his tongue hungrily over the blades one at a time, desperate for more blood. He moaned slightly as he took the sharp cutter in his mouth. Kakuzu intensively watched the scene before him. 

"Why don't you fuck it too?" he asked adding a hint of disgust and amusement into his voice.

Hidan turned away from his doings and gave him a wicked grin. Not caring about the things on the table, he lied over them on his stomach towards Kakuzu.

"You want to watch?"

Blood was dripping from the sides of Hidan's mouth since he had succeeded to cut his mouth in the process. Kakuzu grabbed a plain wooden chair near the wall and moved it in front of the coffee table. He sat down so he was meeting the back of the chair and also, Hidan.

"Sure", he then said quite casually.

Hidan almost laughed out loud. He did actually, if only a little. He got up, walked up to the other man and bended down on the same level with him. He tapped him on the cheek a couple of times and smiled sweetly.

"Dream on."

Hidan walked past him, pulling his right sleeve back over his shoulder. Kakuzu turned to watch as he disappeared into the bathroom next to the door that led to the hallway outside the room. The masked man scratched the back of his neck and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head and searched the window with his eyes, looking outside into the darkness. He mumbled incoherent things to himself and followed the other. Hidan was lying in the bathtub, his cloak and underwear still on. The water seemed brown against the dirty tub, but it also held a shade of red, obviously due to the blood. Hidan was still carrying the scythe with him, waving it in the air back and forth. Kakuzu stayed by the doorway.

"There's this sexual tension between us", Hidan said simply without looking at Kakuzu before the end of his sentence where he smirked again.

It would have sounded stupid to just announce something like that if it hadn't been the truth, plain and clear. So Kakuzu chose to remain quiet. Hidan shifted to the wall side of the bathtub his Akatsuki cloak now visibly open. He spread his legs open in a suggestive matter and rubbed his thigh seductively. He licked the

blood off around his mouth not minding Kakuzu's eyes firmly upon him. Hidan tilted his head a bit, gazing back with a soft smile.

"I know you want to. You -want- me. I'm the one you're thinking when you have the… need to."

Hidan grinned widely at his choice of words. Kakuzu looked at him skeptically and crossed his arms.

"You're forgetting one thing: you want me to do it to you."

Hidan raised his brows and bored the other man as if to ask if he was joking. He hummed and turned to look at his scythe with what he was very talented with in pushing things off one by one from the plastic deck.

"I'm satisfied", he smirked gleefully, "I have my own ways."

Hidan waved the scythe in his hand meaningfully and it took a while for Kakuzu to understand what he was trying to message by it. The immortal snickered at the face the masked Akatsuki was making. He held his weapon protectively across his back, not letting go of his malicious smile.

"No, I'm just kidding. I have other ways", Hidan turned his head to his side only so he could look at Kakuzu sideways a second after, "I hate you and you know that."

Kakuzu gave his silent acceptance to this and stepped beside the bathtub. He kneeled down and put his hands slightly under the water, surprised to see how cold it was. He however left his hand to where it was, making small waves with the water. Hidan placed his rather absent gaze upon it, mainly because there was nothing more to look at, really. He shifted the posture of his scythe so he could lay back more freely.

"You're the one who's talking about sexual tension here… Between us. So what is it that you haven't told me yet?" Kakuzu asked gicing the immortal a curious glance.

Hidan returned his grin however his eyes remaining absent, not actually registering anything he was seeing in his mind.

"Isn't that obvious?" I'm a masochist. You do the math."

Hidan blinked by a reflex as he focused on a solid ground. Kakuzu met back with his, he now noticed, glazed eyes.

"I want to hurt myself", Hidan said putting a weight on the word 'want', "I want myself to be miserable. I don't want you, you'll hurt me. So I must, I have to want you."

Kakuzu stared at the other for a while and then shook his head. He got on his right knee, his left hand finding its way under Hidan's legs and the other behind his back. Kakuzu easily lifted him out of the tub, Hidan seemingly not even noticing this.

"You're high", Kakuzu informed as he carried him bridal style through the door into the other room.

Hidan gave a sour laugh.

"I'm medium, I'm low. What does it matter?"

Kakuzu managed to get the cloak off of Hidan from who he didn't receive any help from as he was still oblivious to what was happening around him. The masked one threw the half wet cloak on the floor and the man in his arms on the bed, even though more carefully. Hidan remained unmoving and just laid on the bed like he was put there, the only way he reacted to anything being a simple lick of his lips. Kakuzu just watched him there.

"It matter you're not making any sense", Kakuzu kept a pause choosing a way to present what he got to say, "I wouldn't hurt you."

He sat down in front of Hidan on the bed. Hidan snorted and raised his upper body up. He glared at the other.

"You love me?"

Kakuzu didn't answer and so Hidan collapsed back down.

"Love hurts. See? Even saying it is hard. Here. I love you. Love you, I love you, I love you", Hidan smiled joyfully at Kakuzu, " A masochist. Can't help it."

Hidan reached for the pill on the bedside table. Due to the rather constricted light and the fact that Hidan didn't bother to even look at the right direction, up instead of the table's left, he ended up pushing a fair amount of pills off, the bottle they were once in and an ashtray. He still succeeded to grab a few pill and to swallow them all in one. Kakuzu had found the window again and was staring outside even though he was very much aware he wasn't going to see anything.

"That's sappy," he stated monotonously.

Hidan's eyelids slowly closed and opened time after another. He almost yawned, but his energy ran out in the middle of it and he never got it finished. He stopped using energy in keeping his eyes open and took one deep breath instead of several small ones, preparing himself to speak.

"If I said 'I'd give you the moon from the sky… If I could' that'd be sappy", he was planning to add that he indeed was able to do that, but decided against it after realizing he wouldn't be able to say his next sentence if he did that, "I only said… the truth… and nothing more."

By the time Kakuzu had turned to look at him, he had already passed out. For a moment Kakuzu just watched him lie there vacuously. Then without any hesitation he rose uponHidan and gently caressed the skin of his cheek. He slowly pulled his mask down, his eyes still on the man below him.

"I'd give you the moon from the sky if I could", he declared and kissed the lips of the unconscious one, "but from the two of us, only you can. Love you back."

He got off of the bed, coughed and straightened his bearing. He quickly glanced at Hidan and smirked.

"Glad you're not awake. So much easier to molest you."

_And so much less pain. Just leave love for the masochists._


End file.
